Again
by Munchkin79
Summary: It had been two incredible, passionate, crazy months.  They fought, they made up, they fought some more…and she wouldn't have had it any other way.


**A/N: Just a little one shot inspired by Van Morrison's Moondance **** Thanks to Cori for the quick Beta! Let me know what you think!**

It had been two incredible, passionate, crazy months. They fought, they made up, they fought some more…and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

But now, she was leaving. Olivia would be leaving Elliot in two short days. Again.

She could already feel her heart being torn in two.

Olivia had accepted a job in North Carolina working with the FBI for an undetermined amount of time about three weeks before she and Elliot had officially gotten together. She made a commitment to the Feds and it was now too late to back out.

But God she wished she could.

Just the thought of being without the person who had become her other half over the years was enough to make her want to renege on the offer. The FBI could go fuck themselves for all she cared. But that just wouldn't be her. Olivia was not the type of person to back out of seeing a case through to the end, no matter what the circumstance.

But now, as she scanned the rack of clothes in her small bedroom closet, all she wanted to do was crawl into it and sob. Elliot had asked her to meet him in Central Park, the bench they had their first kiss on after their first date. He said he wanted to talk and all she wanted to do was hide.

**{EO}**

It was eleven pm when Olivia spotted the bench. Their bench. She smoothed her knee length black pencil skirt and treaded carefully toward the bench on her red stilettos. It had rained earlier in the day and the sidewalk was still slick, a light mist rising off the pavement from the unseasonably warm October night.

As she approached the bench, something caught her eye in the clearing before her. It was him. Bathed only in the dim moonlight and the soft glow of a nearby street lamp, Elliot sat on a checkered blanket rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue button down shirt before opening a bottle of red wine.

Olivia watched him for a moment before making her presence known. God he was beautiful. The light and shadows played against his strong features and the muscles in his right forearm flexed as he worked the corkscrew. His thick brows were furrowed with concentration as he pulled on the corkscrew, releasing the cork with a soft pop. Olivia smiled to herself and began to walk toward him. She noticed there were a portable CD player and two wine glasses on the blanket beside him. She couldn't quite make out the gentle lyrics floating around her, but her smile widened as she observed Elliot humming along to the tune.

"What's all this?"

Elliot startled, almost dropping a glass. "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a detective?" He grinned and walked over to hand Olivia a glass of the crimson liquid before leaning in to kiss her glossy lips. "Mmm, you look beautiful, Liv."

She wrapped her free hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him in closer, pressing her body against his. "Thank you, but you still haven't answered me." She pressed her forehead against his and breathed against his lips. "What is all this, El?"

She heard the saliva click in his throat before he spoke. He was holding back. He wrapped his arms low around her waist and kissed the soft patch of flesh under her earlobe. "Dance with me."

Her breath released in a shuddered rush of air as she realized this could be the last time they moved together this way for a while. She nodded her head against his and Elliot leaned over to raise the volume as Van Morrison's Moondance surrounded them.

Olivia took a long sip of her wine before placing it on the picnic blanket. With glassy eyes, she wrapped her arms around Elliot as they began to move to the melody of a song that seemed to capture the night perfectly.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies_

And all the leaves on the trees are fallin'  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
An' I'm trying to please to the callin'  
Of your heart strings that play soft and low

And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush  
Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?

Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right  
And straight in to my arms you will run

And when you come, my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then, all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then, I will make you my own

And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?__

They were barely moving to the music before the song even came to an end, the sound of their heavy breaths drowning out the lyrics. Their hands were exploring one another as their bodies melded together. Olivia sighed loudly as she felt Elliot's large hand run up her thigh, raising her skirt. His fingers skimmed her inner thigh and when he realized she wasn't wearing panties, they lightly ran across her opening and over her clit, causing her to shiver.

Elliot led her to the blanket and sat down, gently pulling her to lie beside him. Running his fingers through her silky hair, he hovered over her, his words low and ragged in her ear. "I need you."

Olivia dragged her hands from his broad shoulders and down his strong arms to intertwine with the fingers that were tangled in her hair. "Elliot." She pressed her lips to his and released his hands to pull him closer to her body. Elliot rolled completely on top of her as the kiss deepened. His tongue was warm in her mouth as he touched it to her own and the intensity she felt stole her breath. Breaking this kiss and panting lightly against his cheek, she echoed his words. "I need you."

His hands were everywhere. Under her skirt, running up her side, massaging her breasts, fisting in her hair. It was too much. Too much and yet not nearly enough. Olivia's throat clogged from restraining her emotions. This could be the last time they made love.

As she opened his belt and zipper, lowering his dress pants down over his hips, she wanted to curse the assignment she agreed to. Curse the FBI. Curse herself for falling in love with Elliot when she knew she'd have to leave. And as he pushed himself deep inside her, hot tears began to fall. Olivia cupped his face as they moved together and watched as Elliot's own eyes became moist with unshed tears. "I love you, El," she moaned before capturing his lips with her own.

Elliot's pace began to quicken at her words, establishing a pounding rhythm. Her breath hitched and she cried out in pleasure. The cool night breeze floated around them, drying the sheen of sweat forming over their bodies. Elliot groaned into her mouth when Olivia scratched down his clothed back and tilted her pelvis up toward him. "Then don't leave me," he breathed into her ear. Olivia tasted the salt from his tears on his face as they melded with her own.

"Elliot, I'm sorry…please," she gasped as he slowed down his movements, almost pulling out of her completely, before plunging himself back inside. "Oh, God…oooh, so fucking good, El."

"Come Olivia…come with me." The weight of his words lay heavily upon her and the two came together with shuddering cries.

**{EO}**

Catching his breath, Elliot lay on his side and swiped his thumb under her eyes. "You know I love you, Olivia, but I can't help but feel you are running away from this."

Olivia inhaled deeply, the scent of his subtle, but intoxicating cologne invading her nostrils. She placed her hand to cup his face, her thumb soothing the apple of his rough cheek. "That's not what this is about, El. We both knew I accepted this assignment before we even started anything."

Elliot nodded and placed his hand over hers against his face. "I never expected to feel this way so quickly. I don't know how to be without you now that I've had you like this."

Olivia's eyes began to fill again. "It's not forever…I'm coming back, El. I'll be home before you know it."

Maybe if she convinced him it was true, she'd convince herself as well.

The truth was she knew the time apart would seem endless. That it would be a little bit harder to breathe with each day she was gone. She had no way of knowing how long she'd be away, and not having an end point in sight was the most frustrating of all.

Elliot cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah, you're probably right. We can do this." He gave her a lopsided smile as he sat up abruptly and began to pack up his makeshift picnic. Olivia knew he was simply trying to appease her and make the situation lighter, so she followed his lead.

"Plus, I'll probably call you so much that you'll be sick of my voice anyway," she teased, sitting up to straighten out her clothes. He let out a stilted chuckle and Olivia's stomach dropped. She knew that there was a part of him that didn't believe she'd be back. She knew because a small part of her believed that as well. The case could take months or longer to solve and who knew where it would take her. She wanted to believe she would be back in his waiting arms within a few weeks, but with an assignment this complex, one never could know for sure.

The uncertainty was excruciating.

"I'm just going to sit here for a while longer, Liv. Why don't you go on home? I know you have more packing to do." Olivia knew what he was doing. Elliot hated goodbyes.

"Lay with me for a while." She pulled him to lay beside her as his strong arms encircled her.

Elliot gently kissed her temple and rested his head against hers. "I don't know how to do this, Liv."

"And you think _I_ do? Just be with me for a moment, okay?"

The two laid together in silence below the night sky and glittering stars. Olivia wondered how she would be able to wrench herself away.

"El…" she started before he silenced her with his lips moving roughly against hers. Olivia desperately clung to him for a long moment before pulling back to stand up. She had to walk away before the tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks once again.

It was too hard.

Olivia gasped out a sob from deep within her lungs as she turned to leave. When she looked back at Elliot, his chest was heaving and he was staring back at her with an expression she had never seen before.

"I'll call you, El," she choked out. She couldn't do this. Couldn't say good bye.

Elliot pressed his lips together in a tight line and nodded shortly.

Olivia turned and continued to walk away from their spot in the park. She missed his warmth immediately and folded her arms over herself as she glanced over her shoulder at him one last time.

They smiled at one another sadly before she turned away, retreating further into the darkness and leaving Elliot alone. Again.


End file.
